Her Hunt
by rockergirl345
Summary: Abby and Jesse have the same past as Sam and Dean but they grew up different. The two groups run into each other at a motel in Wisconsin Dells while they are on the same case. Dean automatically likes Abby, but Abby isn't as easy as Dean thinks she is. Abby proves to Dean that he isn't able to get any girl he wants. Rated M for drugs, violence, sexual activity, and swearing.


_21 Years Ago_.

"Baby..?" Kate called out to her husband only to see he was sleeping. She smiled, turned off the tv, sat on the arm of the love seat, and stroked his cheek. "Come on love, come to bed." James groaned grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the couch next to him with her giggling.

"mm I love you so much" He smiled and kissed Kate softly. James sat up and began to walk up the stairs. Kate smiled and got up after he did and walked to the front door, double checking that it was locked and walked up the stairs. She past the first door on the right, which was the bathroom, the door opened only slightly enough to see light shining out and hear the faucet running. She assumed it was James brushing his teeth and continue walking down the hallway. She opened the second door on the right and looked in. She smiled when she heard the light breathing coming from the small figure on the racecar bed. A small cry was sounded behind her and she slowly shut the little boys door until it was cracked and walked to the end of the hallway to the nursery. She opened the door only to see a manly figure standing over the crib. She leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't hear you walk past me." she said to the man standing in front of her.

"What was that babe?" James said peeking his head out of the bathroom door and staring down the hallway at her. Kate turned and stared at James with horror and snapped back around to look at the man holding her baby. The man stared at her with his glowing yellow eyes and flung her across the room with some unholy force. James ran down the hallway to the babies room and looked around for Kate. He picked up his little girl out of her cribbed to try and soothe her crying. Blood dripped down on her chubby cheeks and she cried louder.

"Mommy!" the little boy in dinosaur pajamas screamed staring at the ceiling. James looked up in horror to see the love of his life pinned to the ceiling staring down at him with a face filled of pain and he screamed her name as flames sputtered from her. James ran to the little boy and picked him up and ran out of the house.

 _Present Day._

The elderly woman at the front desk of a police station stared at the IDs of Jimmy Wilson and Garrett Sendor over her glasses. She then looked at the two men in tuxedos smiling down at her.

"What interest does the FBI have in a small town murder..?" she asked.

"Ma'am, we just do what we're told." Sam said.

"Mmhmm. Your buddies said he same thing." she got out of her desk and started walking down hallway as Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. "Follow me." They walked after her.

"Buddies?" Sam question the lady.

"Yep. These two came in yesterday. Asking to see the body and if I've seen anything like it before." She said as she pulled the body out of the wall. Dean looked away, disgusted by the body that has been cut up and torn. Sam looked at the lady.

"Well have you seen anything like this before?"

"No, I can't say that I have. It's a shame though, he was such a sweet boy… he was dating my sons friend, Emma. She was the one that found him. She's real shaken up by it. When we asked her what happened she went off saying, how 'he' was gonna eat him. I have no idea who 'he' is but we're gonna find him." she nodded at the gentleman in front of her. Dean looked at the males body in front of him and notice, besides his head, that a part of him was missing.

"um, where is his…" he shrugged uncomfortably. "... his pecker?" Sam looked at the body with widen eyes noticing that he was indeed missing his male parts. The ladies face redden a little, before she spoke with confidence.

"We having located it yet, were hoping we'll find it along with the head." They all stood there silently and looked at the body. Sam squinted his eyes and notice an unusual bump on the side of the rib cage.

"Well thank you for you time and showing us the body. We'll get back to you if we find anything." Sam said, nodding to the lady and walked out the morgue with Dean to the front exit and into their 67' impala.

"We should call Bobby and see what other hunters are on this case." Dean turned to Sam, loosening his tie and igniting the engine, putting the car into drive and pulling out. Sam pulled out his cell and scrolled through his phone book until Bobby's name was highlighted, pressed call and put the phone to his right ear leaning his elbow on the ledge of the window. The phone rang twice before Sam heard the familiar sound of Bobby's voice on the receiver.

"Ello?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam"

"What can I do ya for Sam?"

"Well," Sam looked over at dean as he pulled into a hotel that was four blocks away from the police station. He watched Dean exit the car and go into the office building to rent out a room for them. "We're on a case in Wisconsin Dells and we were wondering if you knew of another hunter here on the same case?"

"What, you think I keep tabs on every hunter and where they go?" Bobby said a little annoyed. "No Sam, I don't know of any hunters in Wisconsin Dells. Now if you'll excuse me, I have busy to attend to." And the line went dead.

"Well then…" Sam mumbled to himself as he shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his and Dean's bag out of the back seat. Dean walked out of the office holding the key to their room and caught his bag as Sam threw it to him.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"He said he didn't know of any hunter here." Dean nodded and they continued to walk to their room. One of the doors in front of them opened and a small brunette girl walked out wearing grey baggy sweatpants and a tight white tank top with a red flannel jacket on. Her hair was long and straight. Her body was perfect. She had slightly bigger biceps than normal girls her age do and the perfect jawline. She had C cup breast and a flat stomach. Dean stared her up and down and grinned. Sam smiled at her. She looked at them with a straight face and raised her one eyebrow. She held what look like a joint between her lips.  
"Well howdy neighbor" Dean grinned at her. She rustled through her pockets until she found a lighter and lit the joint between her lips and inhaled and blew the smoke the other way. She looked Dean up and down, then looked Sam up and down.

"Abby." She said holding out her hand to them. Dean was the first to take and shook it slightly.

"Dean, and my brother Sam." he looked at Sam who gave Abby a smile and a nod. She widened her eyes a little bit and looked at them thoroughly. 'Nah, it couldn't be them.' She thought to herself and took another drag on the J. She outstretched her arm and offered them a hit, Sam shook his head, but Dean set down his bag and took it from her and looked at Sammy, who was surprised that Dean smoked weed.

"It calms my nerves" he said to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, took the key and Deans bag, and walked into their room and shut the door behind him. Abby yet again raised her eyebrow and looked at Dean but he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Abby took another two hits and passed it back to Dean then leaned against the building, going to start up a conversation when a man walked out of Abby's room wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He was tall and buff. He had dark longish hair and a skinny face. He looked at Dean before nodding at him in a greeting and then looked to Abby.

"Found a bar down the strip, wanna go?" his voice was deep and sweet to the ear. Dean looked him up and down. Dean felt a little burning in a pit of his stomach. Jealously. He barely knew this girl, but he didn't want her to go to the bar with him. Dean looked at Abby and she nodded to the man.

"Dean this my brother Jesse." She gestured to him and Dean held his hand out to Jesse who took it in a strong grip and shook firmly. Dean felt the burning sensation cool down.

"Dean." Jesse said with a nod.

"Jesse." Dean nodded back.

"How far is it?" Abby asked Jesse.

"Like two blocks. Figured we could walk. Its called Nigs Bar."

"ight, let me get dressed" She handed the J to Jesse and he took a few puffs before killing it. She turned to Dean. "It was nice meeting you Dean."

"As well you Abby." Dean smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back a little, and tilted her head, looking like she was thinking.

"Would you and your brother like to join us?" She asked kindly. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we could use a few drinks, let me just go get him." He walked into his room to find Sam on his computer. Probably researching the case. "Come on Sammy, we're going out" he threw Sam's jacket at him and walked back to the door.

"Where?" Sam asked while putting on his jacket and following Dean out the door, locking it and shoving the key and his hands in his pocket. He saw that the sun was setting and it must have been around 6.

"A bar with our new friends" Dean smiled at Jesse, walking up to him. "Jesse this is my brother Sam." Jesse smiled at Sam and Sam nodded in response. "Abbys changing then were gonna walk to Nigs bar which is a couple blocks away." Sam nodded again and Abby walked out of her room wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a loose light grey tank and the same red flannel she had on before. she also had on a red beanie and black combat boots, but caught Dean and Sams attention was the necklace she was wearing. It was the same as their tattoos. It was to prevent demonic possession. Dean smiled as wide as he could. 'My type of girl.'

 **Hey guys. This is my first story so be nice. But anyways yeah Abby and Jesse are my characters and I own nothing else. Review and tell me what you guys think? Tell me if i did anything wrong or what you liked. This is gonna be rated M for multiple reasons, drugs and violence, sexual activity, and swearing. um i dont know what else to say… Review.**


End file.
